Molly's Dance Show
Molly's Dance Show is episode 4 of season 2 of Super Why! Plot Princess Pea is too afraid to perform at a dance recital, spurring the Super Readers to learn about Stage Fright. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from Princess Pea and goes to see her, asking the audience if they wish to watch as well. So they heard over to where the recital is taking place and sees Red, Pig, and so on there. Just then the show is about to begin but Princess Pea suddenly whispers to Whyatt to come behind stage. She admits she's frightened and begins to panic. He tries to comfort her and it seems to have worked, but once the stage opens Princess Pea quickly runs of the stage... Whyatt calls the others and the group head over to the book club in order to discuss this new problem. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and Princess Pea begins to explain her problem, then asks what to do if she's too nervous to perform. So she then uses her magic to summon the book, "Molly's Dance Show". Whyatt loads the super letters to see that they need a total of 7 super letters. They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. Eventually, the group land at a very big bedroom and eventually reach a pink colored doll house. Super Why then begins to read a few of the sentences, "There once was a ballerina doll named Molly, who loved to dance. Molly decided to put on a dance show for the toys. Right before the show, Molly got nervous about dancing!" The group come by an odd hippo, who asks them to help. Whyatt then introduces the group to Molly when suddenly a small fairy appears! She offers to give Molly some magic slippers and Molly takes them eagerly. She then sings a song and begins to dance easily without feeling nervous. The show begins and she then dances for her friends. Accidentally however, she kicks one of her magic slippers and can't reach it! She nervously mentions not being able to dance without her slippers and Alpha Pig decides to help instead. So he sings the ABC song. Using his wooden alphabet, Pig then asks the viewer to help him spell the word "Slipper" and he hands it to Molly upon retrieving it. She puts it back on, then thanks Alpha Pig before heading back to the stage. Super Why then sees the Super Letters E, E, and E. He then joins the others after commenting that they need 4 more super letters. Once again Molly performs for her friends, only to fall from the stage, bounce on a ball, and land all the way in a toy bin. Her slipper is then ripped and Woofster uses his Dictionary powers to look up the word "Mend", which means "to fix, to patch, to repair." Molly hops down, then asks how she could mend her slipper. Princess Presto then decides its her turn. She spells "Mend", which fixes the slipper! Molly then continues to dance as Super Why finds B and V and adds them to the Super Duper Computer, which means they only need 2 more! Once again, Molly performs, this time doing it right without problems. The fairy princess returns and tells Molly she no longer needs the slippers. Molly thinks she needs them but the Fairy tells her she doesn't. Molly begins to weep, then tells them that it’s in her story and Super Why decides he needs to change the sentence from saying "The magic slippers help Molly dance." and he asks what would help Molly dance, "song, Hippo, or Pizza." Super Why takes Song and slips it into the sentence. So now it reads, "The song helps Molly dance". Singing the song, Molly performs perfectly! She continues to dance while happily cheering and they all watch Molly sing and dance a final time before Super Why sees the final letters, L and I. With that in mind they now have enough and can leave. Molly thanks them as they do so. Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem as everybody takes their original spots now. The Answer is.... BELIEVE Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem. It's then explained that when Molly would sing her song, it helped her believe in herself. Princess Pea then happily runs back to the dance hall, ready to try this new idea! And so, she takes a deep breath, believe, and then begin. She proceeds to sing the song as well during her dance. Happily everybody cheers for her as she thanks her friends, stating she was still a bit nervous but she believed in herself and she did it! As everyone happily laughs, Whyatt announces the day was saved and the episode ends... Quotes Trivia *Despite being in the middle of her recital, Princess Pea changed clothes to her normal princess gown. *Everyone was with Whyatt but despite that he still had to call the others. *Red had 500 lines in this episode, along with Pig. Goofs * Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Princess Pea Eps